This invention relates to faulted current indicators, and particularly to faulted current indicators having hot stick clamping mechanisms for mounting the fault indicators onto current carrying cables.
Prior art faulted current indicators include a magnetic lamination surrounding the cable whose current is to be monitored, a coil inductively interlinked with the magnetic lamination for the purpose of producing a voltage corresponding to the current in the cable, and a circuit for analyzing the current in the cable and tripping and resetting a "target" which indicates the fault status of current in the cable.
Prior faulted current indicators use hot stick mechanisms for securing the indicators onto current carrying cables. However, these result in inefficient use of materials.